I Can't Do This!
by DescendantsFan94
Summary: Mal was freaking out when Ben takes her to do swimming lessons at the Enchanted Lake. But as they do these lessons, she's realizes that all she needs was someone encouragement from someone who cares about her.


**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I'm back with another story and in this one, Ben teaches Mal how to swim and she's skeptical about, but with Ben's encouragement, she might pull it off.

* * *

"No way, N to the O!" Mal said.

"Come on Mal, we had a deal." Ben said dragging Mal by her right arm.

2 days ago, Ben said to her that when he can have a day off from his king duties, then he could teach Mal how to swim. Unfortunately for Mal, it was happening soon, whether she liked it or not. Ben decided that Mal's lesson would take place at the one place where they had their first date, the Enchanted Lake. Mal tries to ask Evie to help her get out of this, but instead, Evie tells her that she needs this to get over her fear. Today was Saturday, which makes it the perfect time to do it since it's the weekend. After the motorcycle ride and bridge crossing, they made it to the Enchanted Lake, where Ben stripped to his swimming trunks since he had it under his clothes while Mal does the same slowly, feeling nervous. She has on a one dark purple suit on, Evie picked it out for her when she heard about the lesson.

"Are you sure you don't wanna just go out to eat? Cause I'm craving for strawberries." Mal said.

"Nice try, you're not getting of this." Ben said.

"Ben, I'm not ready for this." Mal said.

"Look." Ben turns to Mal and puts his hands on her shoulders, "I promise you I won't let go until you are, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then trust me when I say 'You won't get in the water yet.'"

Mal is now relieved about that since she's really freaked about the water and how deep it was the last time she got in to try and save Ben. She still couldn't believe it though, but then again that's love for ya.

"First, lets sit down." Ben said and guides Mal to the edge of the Lake by where they had their picnic at.

"Ok." Mal slowly sits just a few inches from Ben.

"Now, I want you to arms your arms and act like your in the water, like this." And Ben moves his arms in front of him in swimming motion.

"Are you serious?" Mal asked while looking at him confused.

"I said 'trust me'." Ben said with a side grin.

"Fine." Mal said unsurely.

Mal tries to moves her arms like Ben does, except she's doing it a bit wider than Ben wanted her to. Eventually, Ben started to giggle at her attempt, making Mal blush.

"It's not funny." Mal said hitting Ben's arm softly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, you're just moving your arms a bit wider." Ben said.

"I'm still feeling nervous about this." Mal said.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." Ben said, "Now, try again."

Mal does what he says and she still has her arms wide, but this time, Ben hold her arms when he got behind her and closes her arm a bit so she can moves them straighter.

"Like that." Ben said, liking how close he is to Mal.

"Oh, ok." Mal said blushing even bigger with Ben behind her.

After a while, Ben slips down to the water, where it reached to above his ankles.

"Time to come in." Ben tells Mal, who's eyes bugged out a bit.

"Umm, maybe we should call it day." Mal said.

"It's ok, it's not gonna hurt you, please?" Ben said holding out his hand to her.

Mal had to smile at that, then accepts it and flops down to when the water reached her ankles.

"Take my hand and let's go a bit further." Ben said.

He guides Mal in the Enchanted Lake and they keep on sinking down as they walk towards the center. Eventually, Ben stops when the water reaches to Mal's stomach above her belly button.

"This is good." Ben said.

"Good, cause I didn't want to go down any more than I should." Mal said whipping her forehead.

Ben chuckled a bit, then takes both Mal's hands and pulls her in front of him.

"Alright, you're going to get on your stomach and move your legs." Ben said.

"You want me to kick in here?" Mal said.

"Yeah, it's part of swimming after all." Ben said.

"And you're gonna hold me?"

"Of course, you'll need me to when u practice."

"Ok, just don't let go." Mal said.

"I promise, as your boyfriend and king, I won't let you go." Ben said.

"Now your just being corny, hahaha." Mal laughed.

"Are u trying to distract me?" Ben said.

"Now what gave you that idea?" Mal said.

"Cause you're trying to go back to the edge while trying to turn me around." Ben said smiling.

Mal was trying to do that, but Ben stops her in her tracks and turns them back around.

"I was just…loving the way the water felt." Mal smiled sheepishly.

"You're not getting out of this, haha." Ben said.

"Ok, fine." Mal said.

"Alright, now lay down on your stomach and raise up your legs." Ben instructs her.

Mal leans down and lifts up her legs while Ben is holding on to her by her arms.

"Now start kicking." He says.

Mal slowly starts off by moving her legs up and down oppositely.

"That's it, you're doing it." Ben said.

"I am?" Mal said.

"Yes, now try to go a little faster." Ben said.

And as what Ben says, Mal kicks faster and more water was being splashed, almost covering the two of them with drops of it.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm floating." Mal said still kicking.

"That's really good, now we're gonna move on to the next step."

"What that?" Mal said.

"You're going to use both arms and legs." Ben said.

"What?! Ben, I'm not sure I'm ready for that." Mal said looking up to him.

"I'll hold on to you by you side, I promise."

"Well," Mal said but eventually agrees, "Ok."

Ben let's go of Mal's arms and went to her right side while she still faces the edge.

"Ok, just move your arms the same way I showed you and your legs like we just did. When you move your right arm in the water, your left leg goes with it. Same for your left arm and right leg."

"Ok." And Mal does what Ben instructed.

She moves her right arm first with her left leg slowly and vice versa. Ben noticed how shaky Mal feels and calms her down by rubbing her back.

"You're ok." Ben says to Mal.

That gave Mal some encouragement and she manages to swim more focused and keeps moving until she founds her rhythm.

"Mal, that's great, your moving like a pro."

"I wouldn't say that." Mal said.

"But you're doing good, and I'm proud of you." Ben said.

Mal like that she can make her boyfriend proud of her accomplishments. When she was made Lady of the Court, they were at some more events, and she was so happier when she knows she can be herself and still makes the people of Auradon love her and Ben was proud of her for that.

"Now Mal, this is the big step, if you know what I mean." Ben said.

"You mean…"

"Yes, I want you to swim, without me." Ben said.

"But…I don't think I can do this." Mal said with a worried look.

"Yes you can, I believe in you." Ben said looking Mal straight in the eye.

Even though she's scared, Mal knew she had to overcome this fear as she remembers that she's a tough cookie when it comes to saving Auradon from her mom, Zevon or Uma. If she can beat them, she can beat this fear.

"Alright, let's do this." Mal said

"Ok, you can try to swim from the center to the podium?" Ben said.

"From down further?" Mal asked.

"I'll hold on to you until you swim." Ben said.

"Ok."

Ben hold Mal from her waist and she crosses her legs around. They went until the water reaches their chest. Mal looks way at the pillar stones, seeing how far they are from there.

"Hey, you ok?" Ben said.

"Yeah, in fine, just looking." Mal said.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Mal let's go of Ben and immediately begins to swim. She goes at this medium speed but not slow as she doesn't want to sink. She remembers her rhythm as she moves her arms and legs. She moves her arms like how Ben shows her when he's close and her kicking when Ben holds her. All the things she knew was all because of Ben, he does this because he cares about and loves her. That's what motivates her to keep going.

"Yeah, that's it Mal, just halfway more!" Ben cheered.

Hearing his cheers got Mal going even faster, with her long purple hair flowing in the water when she decided to dive her head in further. She feels like she's a mermaid in a big ocean. It didn't last long as she comes up to breath but keeps swimming. She didn't notice at first, but hits her hands at something hard which made her stop. That's when she got up and realize she's only ankle deep in the water and sees she made it to the pillars.

"Woo, You did it!" Ben said swimming to her.

"I did it?" Mal said then when Ben swam up to her and stands, she says, "I did it!" And jumps onto Ben with her arms around his shoulders then Ben wraps his arms around her and spins her.

"I can't believe it, I swam!" Mal said when they both let go.

"I knew you could." Ben said

"It was all because of you." Mal said.

"I can't take all the credit, you did the hard work." Ben said.

"But you motivated me and that's one of the reasons why I'm with you." Mal said taking his left hand into her right hand.

"Everything about you is why I'm with you." Ben said.

The two lovers just stared at each other until they leaned in and kisses one another. As Ben lean in more, Mal lifts her left legs behind her. They both let go and laughed at each other.

"Wanna have a bite? I bought a basket, even packed strawberries." Ben said.

Mal gasps at the word 'Strawberries', "I love you so much!" And she lifts herself on the stone floor and runs to get her strawberries, with Ben smiling at how eager and happy his girlfriend is about her favorite fruit.

" _ **That's my girlfriend alright."**_ Ben thought then joins her on their celebratory picnic and dry towels.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well I hope you enjoyed that, Mal knows how to swim and she gets her strawberries, lol. Stick around for more stories of Descendants and remember, Have a Wicked Day.


End file.
